Beloved
by Childish Sadism
Summary: This is the only way to set you free. The curse would be gone and you can be happy. I hope you can be loved by everyone unlike me.


Warnings: Horrible grammar mistakes or some crap.

* * *

><p>How very sad, how very sorrowful for the queen and king. Their beloved child was cursed. If only they hadn't been so rude, if only they had invited that horrible witch. But they didn't, they forgot about the witch and his hateful nature and decided to ignore it all together. Oh, but the witch didn't let them get away, oh no. Once every single little fairy had given the kid a special gift the witch showed up. He laughed and announced himself, smiling at the crowd with the same dark bitter smile.<p>

Arthur, the most feared witch in the whole kingdom stared at the cradle with his poisonous green eyes. He walked through the crowd like if he owned the castle and only stopped once he was in front of the child.

"You, the people that forgot to invite me. I have to say, I am thoroughly offended. I keep my army from invading your lands, I keep my magic from destroying your crops and I keep my crowds from poisoning your water and this is what I get? How very rude." The witch laughed, his sandy hair covering his eyes as he leaned down to stare at the blue eyed child.

"Well then, I guess a punishment should be delivered, after all I do enjoy social events so it upsets me very much when I am not invited to one." With a dark grin the witch glanced at the queen and the king.

"Hear me now for I am not going to repeat this twice, not that you would ever want to hear it again. This child shall live a perfect life, be healthy and brave. He will grow to be strong and handsome but he will never be loved. Not by his parents, not by his family and not by his people. He shall always be hated and will live a miserable life until the day he dies."

The witched disappeared before he could be attacked by the fairies. He disappeared laughing and taunting the queen and king.

Of course the two parents couldn't believe the curse at all. How could that be? They both loved their son with all of their heart but just like the Witch said that love soon turned into nothing but dust. Slowly but surely the queen lost all of her love for her son, she tried very hard to fight the curse and she tried to keep her son close but soon enough she couldn't even bare seeing him. The king was no different. He tried his hardest to love his son. He tried as hard as he could but soon, he couldn't even spend an hour of his time with him.

The queen and king spoiled their son non-stop. They did because they couldn't love him so they would try very hard for their son to continue loving them and so they would spoil the kid and they would give him anything he wanted just so their child wouldn't stop loving. So their child wouldn't lose hope in love, even if they couldn't love him and even if hate was slowly filling their bodies they couldn't allow their child to lose hope in love.

Alfred grew up alone. He would try his best to make friends and he would try his best to spend time with his parents but every single time he was rejected. So he would play on his own and he would read on his own. Not once was he able to talk to the same person more than twice, because the next day they wanted nothing to do with him.

It was a harsh life for Alfred but he didn't let it get to him. He kept trying every day and he became very open and social. He would try his hardest to get people to like him but little by little he started to lose hope. Nobody ever told him that he was cursed either, for they feared that the prince would go and search for the witch and die doing it.

Oh, but what the kingdom didn't expect was the witch to be watching the child as he grew. Arthur was more than amused as he watched the family suffer. He watched them twitch in pain and fight against their feelings, feelings that they couldn't help but to accept. It was so pathetic and it was so funny that Arthur would laugh for hours non-stop. He was cruel no doubt about it. He was a horrible person and he felt no regrets.

Or so he thought, because as he watched the kid grow he remembered more and more about his own childhood. He remember how he was cast aside by people all around him because of his power. He remember his siblings spitting in his face and abusing him until he couldn't move. The witch could remember fairies and other magical creatures casting him aside and pushing him away every single time. So every day he found himself watching the child more and more instead of the family suffering because of this.

The witch would spend hours watching the kid interact with other people in hope for some affection. He watched as Alfred smiled and even though he felt pain in his heart he wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up like Arthur did. Arthur gave up on people a long, long time ago. He decided that if people couldn't love him that they were better off dead or suffering. They could all die and leave him alone for all he cared because he was fine on his own. All he needed was himself and all he cared about was himself.

Until now. Little by little the witch found himself caring for the child and unknown to his subjects and other fairies he went inside the city. He found the child and watched as Alfred stared at him and with all the courage in his small heart and the fear in his head he walked close to him to introduce himself.

"Hey! I-I haven't seen you around here! My name is Alfred!" The child said with fear in his voice.

"My name is...Arthur."

It was amazing for Arthur how this kid never left and never grew to hate him. It was incredible how this kid that was just like him would hang out with him and he would laugh with him. Arthur was a bit too serious and he was the weirdest kid he had ever met! But he didn't care because now he could talk to someone and he finally had a friend, except Arthur would always leave for weeks and would only show up when Alfred was once again feeling very lonely.

Arthur came and went as he pleased but that was okay with Alfred because as long as the other came to him when he needed him, that was all that mattered.

The witch watched as Alfred grew older and so he changed his body to look the same age as Alfred every single time. He spent time with him and felt sick for being so kind to someone. It was odd how the dark powers inside of him were twisting and opting to betray him but he was not going to let that happen. He was strong and powerful and he was the witch that kept everyone awake at night.

He was not going to let the mere sympathy for a child destroy his life. He was not.

But what Arthur didn't realize was that he was slowly falling in love with that prince. He didn't realize that slowly, little by little his feelings were getting stronger and stronger until he was craving seeing the other and so he would. He would spend time with Alfred and he found himself smiling and enjoying his time with him. He didn't want Alfred to be alone because Alfred didn't deserve to be alone but at the same time he did. Because he wanted to enjoy the suffering in those blue eyes. He wanted to watch as Alfred lost all hope in people like he once did.

"I love you, Arthur."

But those words melted his dark soul. Those words that no one ever spoke to him were hurting him more than anything had ever done. He found himself crying again, just like when he was a child and he realized then that he couldn't keep torturing Alfred anymore. He couldn't make him suffer like he did and so he once again turned into someone else but this time an old woman. He looked for Alfred and told him what happened. He told him that he had been cursed by an evil witch that lived far off in the mountains and if he wanted to have the love that he deserved then he needed to kill that witch. He needed to get rid of her and then he would find love.

Alfred's heart was filled with hatred for the first time then. He gathered all of his courage and went on a journey to find the witch. He fought evil creatures and went through harsh weather until he reached the dark castle on top of the mountain.

The castle was empty and the only person he found was a man with very familiar green eyes. He was covering his face and only his eyes were visible. The witch attacked him and Alfred fought back. He was wounded and hurt but he couldn't let this show because he was afraid, what if this curse would get to Arthur, what if this curse would eventually make Arthur hate him. He couldn't let this happen, and he wouldn't. So with all of his strength he defeated the witch. He let his sword pierce through the witch's heart and watched as the body in front of him started to turn into nothing but dark dust.

Yet Alfred felt that something was wrong.

When Alfred got back to the castle everything was different, his parents were happy to see him and they were hugging him and kissing him. Everyone wanted to chat with him and spend time with him. It was so very different from before but something was missing, something that made Alfred sorrowful and bitter inside.

Where was his Arthur?


End file.
